


人偶

by chanchuzhuanyong



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchuzhuanyong/pseuds/chanchuzhuanyong
Summary: 阿修罗黑化产物





	1. Chapter 1

因陀罗从一片混沌中醒来，胸口传来的刺痛让他连呼吸都困难，也提醒了他自己还没有死去的事实。这实在是匪夷所思，他明明记得自己失去意识前，阿修罗的长刀准确无误地贯穿了自己的心脏。  
他的四周一片黑暗，因陀罗努力想开启写轮眼，观察此刻的处境，却发现自己的查克拉已微乎其微，连最基本的忍术都无法施展。即便是在与阿修罗的大战中消耗过多，也不至于此。他没有感受到任何查克拉被封印的迹象，自己的力量是因何故被剥夺？  
周围都是坚固的墙壁，没有任何结界被布下。他的伤似乎得到过治疗，已无大碍，可现在的他与普通人几乎无异，离开这座牢笼简直痴人说梦。他再次尝试凝聚查克拉，只感到锥心的痛。不是刀伤所致，是集聚查克拉的这一行为在折磨着他。因陀罗震惊，若这不是偶然现象，那他连回复查克拉的机会都遥不可及了。  
“别做无谓的傻事了，你没有可能再获得力量了，因陀罗。”是阿修罗。因陀罗只能感受到阿修罗的查克拉就在附近，可他不知阿修罗从何而来，现在具体在哪儿。他想到过获得了六道力量的阿修罗实力可能会在自己之上，可他从未想过自己会处于这般的劣势。这种认知让向来信奉武力的因陀罗陷入绝望，他宁可当时死在了阿修罗的刀下。  
眼前有了些许暗淡的光，阿修罗点燃了一支蜡烛。映照在烛光下的阿修罗的脸阴森可怕，因陀罗愣了愣神，这种神色不该在阿修罗脸上出现的。阿修罗一直是个阳光开朗善良的人，也正是因此六道才抛弃自己选择他做继承人。  
他突然想起，阿修罗曾经也表现反常过，那时战场上的他终于下定决心为了忍宗杀掉自己，在刺穿自己的一刹那，他的脸上还满是纠结与痛苦。只是意识逐渐消失前，因陀罗模糊地看见将自己抱进怀里的阿修罗挂满泪珠的脸上露出他看不懂的诡谲笑容。“真好啊，尼桑……”阿修罗的声音中有着莫名的畅快与兴奋，他的话还没有讲完，只是昏死过去的因陀罗不会听到了，真遗憾。  
对面陌生的阿修罗让因陀罗心里涌起一丝不解与恐惧。“阿修罗，你大可直接杀死我，成就你的美名。剥夺我的力量，将我囚禁至此是做何？”话音刚落，他就感到一阵天旋地转，阿修罗一只手就擒着他将他扔到了他醒时躺着的那张床上。  
还未来得及做出反应，阿修罗就已来到他身边。将蜡烛放到一旁，阿修罗抚上他的脸，眼神中尽是痴迷。因陀罗很是诧异，想拂开阿修罗的手，刚一动作就被阿修罗抓住顺势放近嘴边啃咬起来。  
细嫩的肌肤让阿修罗很是受用，只是手的主人太不配合让他失去了继续疼爱它的兴致。他恋恋不舍地移开唇，好笑地看着刚还一阵慌乱的因陀罗松了口气装作镇定的模样，真是让他好生怜爱呢。可在彻底毁掉因陀罗的防线让因陀罗完全服从于自己前，自己可是半点都不会怜香惜玉的。要调教好向来高傲的哥哥让他永远留在自己身边不是一件容易的事，阿修罗早已做好了打持久战的准备。


	2. Chapter 2

阿修罗直接扯开因陀罗的衣服下摆。才稍显放松的因陀罗一惊，片刻他的后穴就感到一阵被异物强行挤入并撑开的痛楚，阿修罗右手的两根手指已直接插入了他的后穴粗鲁地来回进出。  
因陀罗剧烈地挣扎着。摆脱这难言的刺痛是一回事，他不能让阿修罗再继续了。即使他恨着六道和被六道偏爱的阿修罗，他也从来做不到无视自己内心深处对阿修罗的爱，那是他从小就护着长大的弟弟。  
阿修罗心口猛地一痛，他知道因陀罗又在强行凝聚查克拉了，他左手抓住因陀罗的手腕，轻而易举地就让因陀罗的努力徒劳无功。因陀罗看着刚才突然露出疼痛表情的阿修罗，明白了什么。  
气急的阿修罗动作越显粗暴，毫不怜惜地摩擦着因陀罗体内的嫩肉，没有涂抹任何润滑膏的内里虽紧致却干涩，想再往里深入很是困难。阿修罗毫不后悔不提前准备润滑剂的行为，他没想过让现在的因陀罗舒服，他就是要他痛，让他知道只有臣服于自己才能得到欢愉。他加大了力度，因陀罗的后穴开始变得湿润，用血做润滑的效果似乎还不错呢，阿修罗满意得笑了。  
因陀罗疼得下意识夹紧了后穴，阿修罗又感到进出困难了。他俯下身狠狠地咬了一口因陀罗的喉结，“尼桑，没想到你这么热情，连我的手指都要紧咬不放。”阿修罗调笑的语气让因陀罗又羞又怒，他重重呼吸几口，才勉强有了说话的力气，“阿修罗，你疯了吗？你到底知不知道你在干什么？”因陀罗不是傻子，阿修罗满是情欲的脸与在他体内疯狂进出的手指，让他再明确不过阿修罗接下来想做什么了。不，他们怎么能做出这种苟且的事？  
手下的动作顿了顿。阿修罗用左手紧紧拥住因陀罗，在因陀罗脸上没轻没重地啃吻着，“尼桑，我疯了好久了。要不是你，我不会疯成这样。骗父亲，骗你，骗所有人。”身下因陀罗痛苦恼怒的脸，与昔日发现自己被野猪欺负时的小小的尼桑的脸交替浮现在自己眼前，阿修罗恍惚间失了神，心里涌起满腔对因陀罗的爱意。可是，尼桑啊，我不会后悔，自那时动了心起，就没有回头路了。现在只是另一个开始，我还要继续狠下心才行。  
下体已经涨的发疼了，他抽出在因陀罗体内作乱的手指，强硬地分开因陀罗的双腿，扶着性器直接冲了进去。  
即使已有血液做过润滑，一口气冲到底还是让阿修罗疼地吸了口气。无视因陀罗那声痛苦的呻吟，阿修罗尝试着想抽动性器，却连退一下都困难。他想尼桑现在比他疼痛何止十倍，又是心疼又是兴奋。在扩张时他就感受到因陀罗体内有多紧致温热了，不够湿滑有什么关系，再多点血就够了。  
阿修罗强行加快抽动的动作，他抬起因陀罗的双腿，驾到自己肩膀两侧，啃咬着因陀罗大腿内侧的嫩肉。因陀罗整个下身都绷紧了，被他反复攻击的媚肉咬得他尤其舒服。阿修罗流连着因陀罗的大腿舍不得移开。尼桑的下身已被自己扒干净任由自己肆虐，上身却还好好得穿着，配上那副痛苦到极致的脸，真是美味极了。  
只是因陀罗始终没有明显反应的性器让他很是不爽，尽管他成心让因陀罗痛，故意不找哥哥的敏感点所在，毫无技巧地在他体内乱冲乱撞。可一想到自己确实挑逗不起因陀罗的性趣还是让他不甘心。他粗鲁地一把抓住小因陀罗，上下撸动着。尼桑很快就会勃起的，哪怕他心里再不情愿，男人的本能就这样。他就是要让因陀罗失态，这么介意和弟弟发生这种见不得人关系的因陀罗，绝对会因身体的诚实反应难堪到崩溃。  
下身一阵激烈过一阵的剧痛，加之反抗暴行无力的事实让因陀罗苦不堪言。他感到前端突然被阿修罗握在手里狠狠地抚慰，明明全身都在叫嚣着痛，他还是发现自己被迫勃起了。“尼桑，你怎么比我还爽啊，被弟弟强行插还能硬，你是不是早就想这么诱惑我了。”他故意说着露骨的话，看似心疼地抹去了因陀罗由于羞辱而止不住留下的眼泪。


	3. Chapter 3

阿修罗没有停止对因陀罗后穴媚肉的侵犯，狰狞的性器在他股间大力抽插。似乎是受到阿修罗恶意语言羞辱的影响，小因陀罗才刚硬起就现出疲软迹象，任阿修罗如何卖力撸动都半软不硬。阿修罗满意于自己对因陀罗造成的心理伤害，只是让因陀罗在这种非人对待下还能在弟弟身下被迫高潮才是对哥哥更大的折辱。不将因陀罗高傲的羽翼完全拔干净，他没法让哥哥从身体到心灵完全属于他。  
思索片刻，阿修罗俯下身，将因陀罗的性器含进嘴里。颤颤巍巍的小东西突然受到惊吓，在阿修罗的不断吞吐下被迫充血挺立。阿修罗很是开心，哥哥的身体真是无处不敏感，既能让他从性爱中得到极大快感，又是他用来从心理上折磨因陀罗的绝妙武器。  
因陀罗感觉要疯了，正在抚慰他前端的阿修罗停止了在他体内的冲刺，让他下半身的撕裂感得到了缓解。换来的便是身前的快感越来越清晰，一阵汹涌过一阵传到他的大脑。与乱伦的恶心感交织在一起，刺激着他的神经。他平时清心寡欲，连自渎都少有，从未想过竟能在这种情况下在弟弟的嘴中登上极乐。比起故意作弄他的阿修罗，他更厌恶身体反应极其诚实的自己，淫荡不堪。  
再怎样唾弃自己，他也无法阻止高潮将要来临，因陀罗崩溃失声痛哭。他揪住阿修罗脖颈，试图从阿修罗嘴里撤出，他一定不能射在弟弟嘴里。他怎能在和弟弟的交媾中获得欢愉？阿修罗会以为他喜欢这样的对待的。  
阿修罗立刻就感受到了他的意图，哥哥下意识中的反应总是愚蠢得可笑。知道因陀罗是控制不住就要射了，他故意轻咬了一下，一阵白浊便直接射到了他嘴里。他舔了舔白浊的味道，并不好吃。  
强制让因陀罗高潮比他之前设想的还容易，他还没来得及深喉，哥哥就受不住了。看着瘫软下来失神的因陀罗，阿修罗从嘴边攫取了一些白浊，“尼桑，尝尝你自己的味道。”  
恶意调笑的话让因陀罗从高潮后大脑的放空中回过神，马上摇头激烈地挣扎着。阿修罗可不会让他如愿，直接塞进他的嘴里强迫他咽下，毫不意外被因陀罗狠狠地咬了下去。阿修罗有些遗憾，哥哥的反应实在是太剧烈了，战场上尼桑都未曾真想伤害过自己。想调教尼桑心甘情愿甚至主动吞吃他的性器怕是要努力好久了。不过他不急，父亲已经过世，忍宗上下一如既往都对他的人格深信不疑。随着因陀罗的“死亡”，很多背地操作都已不必要了。他现在有的是时间，将尼桑完完全全变成他的。  
确保哥哥还是吞下他自己的爱液，阿修罗才吃疼地收回手指。“尼桑，这右手在你蜜穴内进出过，帮你撸动过，你怎爽完就不认了？”  
因陀罗呛了几下没有回话，他已心如死灰。阿修罗对他做着这般下作的事，自己的身体却还让他产生错觉以为自己是享受的。阿修罗太了解哥哥了，知道他又陷入了无尽的自我唾弃中，暗笑了下，又全力冲进去因陀罗的身体，他拼命地往最深处顶弄，没有再留一点情，他刚才还没有发泄出来，得让因陀罗好好得补偿他了。“尼桑，等会儿再尝尝我的味道。”看到哥哥呜咽出声，阿修罗简直爱死了这种感觉。  
他感觉快对这种凌虐式的性爱欲罢不能。疼痛会使因陀罗无意识中夹得更紧，内壁的嫩肉紧紧地咬住他，像是在挽留他的离去。他幻想着因陀罗是在以这种方式留住他，陶醉不已。


End file.
